


The Love of the Phoenix- Season 1

by lexuamclaughlin



Series: The Love of the Phoenix [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Original Female Character, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexuamclaughlin/pseuds/lexuamclaughlin
Summary: I was once one of the most powerful and oldest beings in this universe, born before the first stars and Death itself, and created in the first clash between the Light and Darkness. I represented both: Light and Darkness, Life and Death; the true balance that could never be achieved before. But when Mother disappeared and My Father grew to fear my power and envied the love I grew to have for Humanity I was cut down by my Father and his precious Archangels, pulled apart piece by piece, and left to die. But that was not my end, a part of me that remained was reborn a human unknowing of who I once was and in my time as a human I have suffered greatly and I have done many horrendous things that I will always regret. I am the Phoenix and I have lived two lives now both in which I committed great atrocities, but there is one thing that I have done and will never regret. Meeting you Dean Winchester and falling in love with you will be my greatest achievement in life and I will remain by your side through whatever life throws at us, for you are the one that showed me what it truly means to live and love.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Love of the Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060586
Kudos: 1





	The Love of the Phoenix- Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the supernatural characters and only my OC. I have recently begun watching Supernatural and have seen the season finally and I believe that Dean Winchester deserves to be loved. Dean in this may be slightly OOC due to being in a relationship from the start but I still want to stick with that fun flirty attitude that makes Dean him. My OC is a result of me watching Marvel and Resident Evil that gave me the basic ideas to make the perfect badass woman for Dean. I plan to make this into a series featuring each season. However, be warned updates may be erratic, but I will try my best to update as fast as I can,

**Name:** Alisia “Alice” Alexeyev

**Appearance:**

**Hair:** Brown

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Face Claim:** Milla Jovovich

**DOB:** Before the universe began (1st life), March 20, 1979 (2nd life)

 **Age:** 26 (Physically), Millenia (Mentally)

**Species:**

Primordial Being known as the Phoenix (Formerly): As the Phoenix Alice possessed both Grace and Anti-Grace born into her from when her mother the Darkness and Father the Light clashed against each other the first time over creation. As the Phoenix Alice was capable of everything her Mother and Father are and more. Her True Form was that of a fiery phoenix. However, in times when she wished to be closer to mankind, she took on a more physical form of a phoenix.

Grace:

Enhanced Human (Currently): As the Phoenix shortly after Lucifer was cast into the Cage God and his remain Archangels attacked and tore Phoenix her apart piece by piece. Her Grace was cast into the Empty and the core of her Grace was locked away in Heavens deepest vaults. Her Anti-Grace was placed within Lucifer’s Cage and the core of her Anti-Grace was cast into orbit around Earth. As her Grace and Anti-Grace was ripped from her Phoenix was reduces to a physical form of her True Form and her wings were cut away and she was drained of her lifeblood, that of liquid gold both of which were cast to be hidden on Earth. Many years later when the planets aligned the core of her anti-grace was pulled to Earth where she was reborn as a human with no memory of her former life. As Alice will progress through the story, she will regain each part of herself.

When her lifeblood is injected into her Alice regains her memories of her past life and as time goes by and more of her blood is injected into her, she becomes stronger, faster, and heal faster. She also becomes capable of performing magic and develops telekinetic abilities. As Alice regains each piece of herself she develops stronger telepathy and telekinesis along with many other abilities this her Mother and Father could do.

Alice will regain her wings and some of her Grace:

When uses her powers after wings are returned:

When Her Anti-Grace is retuned and uses it in access or losses her physical form:

When Core of her grace is returned:

When All of her Grace is returned:

**Occupation:**

Hunter

Russian Assassin (Formally)

**Family:**

First Life:

God “Chuck” (Light) (Father)

Amara (Darkness) (Mother)

Gabriel (Favored Angelic Archangle Brother)

Castiel (Favored Youngest Angelic Brother)

Second Life:

Mother Unknown (raped)

Father Unknown

**Bio:**

Alisia “Alice” Alexeyev formerly Phoenix was reborn human to a Russian woman raped by a man in Stalingrad, Russia on March 20, 1979. Alice’s mother soon sold her daughter at three years old to the KGB where she was then placed within the Red Room Academy, where young girls were trained to be the best assassins in the world. Alice soon showed to be the best and brightest of her generation in the Red Room and showed to be ruthless and efficient in any task given to her. It was soon determined that she would also be trained as a Hunter of the Supernatural, which was known by only the highest officials in the academy. Any mission assassination or supernatural hunting gave to her by the KGB or Red Room was never failed. However, after one mission where Alice was ordered to burn down a hospital, she began to question and doubt her purpose. It was shortly after this mission at the age of 18 when it was determined that Alice would be chosen to be injected with a serum that fell into the hands of the officials of the red room. However, this serum turned out to be her lifeblood as Phoenix and after one does, she remembered who she once was and fought her way free of the Red Room with all of her remaining lifeblood, alongside her closest friend and sister Yelena. Over the next two years, they killed and assassinated any and all officials that worked with the Red Room before returning to the academy to put an end to what was being done there. The mission ended in tragedy when Yelena was severely injured and chose to stay behind while she manually detonated the bomb that would destroy the facility. Once Alice had fled from Russia, she wandered across Europe loss and unsure of what to do. It was not until she saved a young pregnant woman from a werewolf that Alice found a new purpose in using all her skills once used to bring harm to hunt the supernatural and save the innocent people in the world. It was at the age of 22 when Alice traveled to America and soon after meeting Dean Winchester who had begun hunting on his own shortly after his brother Sam left for Stanford.

**Personality:**

During her first life as Phoenix Alice was known to be at times arrogant and even cruel at times. Phoenix grew to hate her father due to his indifference to her and later in life his outright cruelty to her. However, she loved her mother who cherished her as her one and only creation, which only insight her Father’s anger and envy. When the first archangels were created Phoenix grew to love Lucifer and Gabriel, and when Castiel was created she took him under her wing and looked over her youngest angelic brother. When humanity was first created Phoenix was largely indifferent to humans but was also morbidly curious about them and would physically and mentally torment humans to try and see how they taught, felt, and worked. It was later when Lucifer began to hate humanity that Gabriel went to Phoenix for aid and in seeing her cruelty, he accused her of becoming her Father. It was at this point that Phoenix realized she was becoming the person she hated the most and began to look at humanity in a different light and soon began to love them for all their imperfections and free-will. When Alice was reborn human and during her time in the Red Room, she was cold, indifferent, and manipulative to others, except for a select few such as her sister and friend Yelena who she cared deeply for. When Alice left the Red Room, she began to shed her cold exterior and began to show that she had a sense of humor and often had a biting sense of sarcasm. However, due to her upbringing in the Red Room and her past first life she can still come off as cold and distant but when it comes down to it, she cares deeply for the innocent people she protects from the supernatural, and when she meets Dean she shows just how deeply she is capable of loving.

**Physical Appearance:**

Alice is a very beautiful woman with brown hair that she often keeps short and light blue eyes that seem to peer into your very soul. Alice will often wear darker colored clothes and is rarely seen without her black leather jacket. She often wears low-heeled boots along with dark denim or leather pants.

**Trivia:**

Alice owns and drives a 1969 Pontiac Firebird that she loves and adores almost as much as Dean loves Baby and she calls her either Beautiful or My Firebird.

Alice has a love for classic rock that she grew to love when she first meets and began hunting with Dean.

Alice is trained to use many weapons but has a magic bracelet that is capable of forming many weapons that she created during her first life.

Alice normally has a faint Russian accent but is capable of changing accents to whatever she thinks is best used in any situation.

Alice is skilled in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. She is a master of escape and capable of making anything in her surroundings a weapon. She is also very good at manipulating an environment and people to best fit her needs.

Alice is also a very intelligent person and holds a vast knowledge of the supernatural and is capable of taking in a situation and determining the problem and a way of fixing that problem.


End file.
